The Approching Curve
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Virgil knows that this isn’t right. He knows things shouldn’t be this way, but he just wants it to work out, but sometimes things don’t work out as hoped.


Summary: Virgil knows that this isn't right. He knows things shouldn't be this way, but he just wants it to work out, but sometimes things don't work out as hoped.

Twitter Chan's Note: Yes you read right. This is Twitter Chan, not Psycho Chan. Amazing isn't it? Anyway, This is the second fanfic (technically songfic) I've ever written on my own, so I'm kinda tweaking. *frets* I have a problem with finishing my own idea's, so I tend to keep them to myself or try to write them with Psycho Chan, but I feel bad because she always ends up making all these stories, and I don't write any. So I wrote this, and I tried to add drama in it and not make a total cute fluffy story that would make her gag. *sweat bubble* I think my writing sucks, but I actually finished this so I'll be proud of myself anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock either……wow Psycho Chan is right. Disclaimers really know how to bring a person down, I actually have to admit to myself that I don't own Static Shock….*sniffle* Well I don't own the song either, It belongs to Rise Against…damn talented people with all their ownership. DX

The Approaching Curve

It was winter in Dakota Fields. A season that was feeling even colder to a certain teenage hero. Virgil sat on his porch waiting for his boyfriend to arrive as snow slowly fluttered down from the nighttime sky. He wasn't liking this. He wasn't liking it at all.

He checked his watch. It was already four in the morning. With a heavy sigh the ebony teen wrapped his coat tightly against himself. He knew he needed to do something about this, he knew this relationship was an unhealthy one and that he should get out of it. But he really wanted this to work out.

Virgil looked up as a car slowed to a stop in front of his house. Getting up, he walked around to the drivers side and stood there. The redheaded driver rolled down the window slightly. "What?"

"I wanna drive." Virgil stated. He had planned this out. He knew if HotStreak drove he wouldn't pay attention to what he had to say, and since he had no clue of how things would turn out, he wanted to have control of something, even if it was something as simple as driving.

Cocking an eyebrow HotStreak spoke. "You ain't drivin' now get in."

"I'm not getting in unless I can drive." Virgil said standing his ground, which he barely did anymore.

With a scowl HotStreak tossed open the door and scooted into the passenger's seat, watching as Virgil climbed in and started to drive. He knew Virgil was gonna bitch at him again, probably about some stupid shit again. The red head turned on the radio, flipping it to a random station in hopes that Virgil would keep his complaints to himself.

_**The music played with a calming frequency.  
The speakers gently seeped the sound of ambient keyboards and light percussion,  
creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness.  
The windows were cold to the touch,  
reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity.  
Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass,  
and streaks of melting snow cascaded down its length.  
The music pulsed louder, yet gentle,  
like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water.  
The skyline was glowing faintly with vague hints of an impending dawn.  
The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road,  
and she hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the last twenty minutes  
nor had we spoken.  
**_

They had been driving for over two hours now, neither of them had said a single word. The air was heavy around them. Virgil was trying to figure out how to start his conversation. He knew he had to confront HotStreak about it. He couldn't be in denial any longer, he couldn't pretend that it wasn't happening. He just couldn't do it anymore. It hurt too much, and he'd ignored it for too long in hopes that HotStreak would change.

Meanwhile, as the ebony teen thought, HotStreak was staring blankly out the window. _What the fuck did I do now?_ He thought as he glanced at Virgil, who wore a blank expression. He didn't like how this was going. Sure, he had been a little late to pick up Virgil, but that was no reason to be so pissy. With a mental sigh he returned his gaze to the falling snow outside. He'd figure out what's wrong soon enough anyway.

_**As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.**_

Virgil remembered when he first heard about it. Richie was trying to convince him to leave HotStreak again.

"You gotta leave him V, he's controlling your whole life, this isn't healthy." The blond said as he followed Virgil home.

"I don't have to do anything Rich, my relationships fine."

"Virgil." Richie said with a sigh. "I'm serious, Daisy and Freida are worried about you too. Cant you see he's using you Virg?"

"He's not using me Rich…you guys are just jealous."

Richie stopped. "Jealous of what? He never takes you out, all he does is fuck you…Virg, he-"

"Shut up Richie. I don't need to listen to you about this. Just leave me alone before I get in trouble for talking to you again, you know he gets jealous." Virgil started to walk away, only to stop when the blond spoke again.

"He's cheating on you, you know."

Virgil had paused, then looked back at Richie and smiled. "Nice try Rich. Bye."

That was months ago. At the time Virgil had been able to convince himself that Richie was just making it up, but not anymore. Not after seeing proof. It was only a few weeks ago that Richie had handed Virgil an envelope in the hallway and told him to take care of himself. Curiosity eventually gave into curiosity and opened the envelope, only to see with his own eye's photographic proof that HotStreak had been cheating on him. With not just one person, but multiple people. Now Virgil had to confront him about it.

_**"Why are you doing this?" she spoke as if not expecting a response.  
Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive,  
so suddenly that my heart had jumped.  
"I'm not doing anything," I said, but I didn't even believe that myself.  
"This is what's best, for me, for you, for us," or maybe just for me I thought,  
as a tear formed in the pit of her eye.  
The music poured through the speakers and we were losing ourselves in the cadence.  
She looked down momentarily and closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.  
Then she was crying. Then she was shouting. Then I was shouting,  
now pouring confessions, having no answers, or solutions,  
we barely even knew the questions.  
**_

"Why'd you do it?" Virgil asked, his voice was firm but sad. HotStreak, startled by the sudden question looked at Virgil.

"Do what?"

"…You know what. You've been doing it for a while now…why'd you cheat on me?"

HotStreak was quiet for a moment. "I din't, I was just fucking around, it ain't a big deal."

Virgil didn't like that answer. Not one bit. Especially since 'fucking around' was technically all HotStreak ever did with him. Tear's started to build up in the ebony teens eyes. He tried to hold them in, but before he knew it the tears fell down his face as he voiced his anger.

"Of course it's a big deal! You've been cheating on me this whole time! If it's just fucking then why is that all you ever do with me!?"

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" HotStreak growled, angered by the outburst.

"My problem is that your _dating_ me! Your not supposed to fuck anyone but me!"

"Well you ain't always available so deal with it! Its just quick fucks…You can be so fuckin' pissy."

_**As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
Don't put me underground, I was meant for a life somewhere else.  
Please, love, give me the wheel, before both of our hearts you  
will steal tonight (will steal tonight).  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
Don't remember, only your smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
**_

Virgil had been dealing with it. He knew he shouldn't have to though. As he fought with HotStreak he remembered when they first started dating. Static's fight with HotStreak had turned physical when a sudden downpour had rendered their powers useless. Before Static could comprehend what was going on he was pinned to the ground with a hot mouth over his own.

He had freaked out, but soon found himself returning the heated kiss. HotStreak had asked him out right there on the spot, and surprisingly Static had said yes. It only took a month of dating before Static let HotStreak take him. He had been happy back then. He had liked hearing HotStreak tell him that he was all his, but now things were different. He wasn't happy with this anymore, but he still couldn't get himself to leave HotStreak.

_**Our cracking voices became part of the music.  
The car pressed on faster through the night. As our voices lowered,  
The cadence again overtook the air.  
Up ahead there was a curve approaching.  
She made no indications of slowing.**_

Virgil's hands clung tightly to the wheel as his mind tried to sort out his feelings of betrayal. He felt so used. A knot formed in his stomach, as he blinked back the tears in his eyes. Then he saw it. The bend in the road was slowly creeping up upon him. Right now he couldn't think, all he could do was feel, and he didn't like what he felt. All he could think of at the moment was ending that ache in his chest, smothering that voice in his head that told him no matter what he did he wouldn't be good enough.

HotStreak's eyes darted to Virgil as he felt the car pick up speed. "Virgil?" No answer. The redhead looked up ahead. He knew Virgil wouldn't be able to make that turn at this speed, but when he looked back to those sullen eyes filled with tears he knew that the other teen wasn't even going to try to turn. His eyes widened at the realization that the ebony teen was intending to drive straight into the icy depths of Lake Dakota.

"Virgil!" He smacked the teen, snapping Virgil back into reality and causing him to slam on the brakes. The car screeched to an abrupt halt right at the edge of the road. The car idled as both teens were dead silent. Virgil's heart was pounding in his chest as he realized what he had almost done.

The older teen sat there in complete shock, his mind trying to comprehend that Virgil, goodie-goodie Virgil, had almost tried to drown both of them. He had seen the younger teen upset before, but no matter how angry he had gotten he had never seen him do anything reckless or life threatening, especially when it involved someone's life. "You just…you were gonna…" the redhead couldn't believe it.

Virgil paused, then without a sound he turned off the car and slumped in his seat. "…sorry…" he said, his shaky voice was barely audible and he just kept looking forward. Silence again filled the car, and neither of the two seemed to notice that nearly an hour had passed before one of them spoke.

"You know…" Virgil spoke quietly as his eyes stayed focused on the reflection of the moon on the partially frozen lake. "I…really wanted this to work out…but I guess I'm the only one that cared." HotStreak looked at the ebony teen with a puzzled expression. "…You were the first person to ever touch me you know…"

The redhead's expression turned from a puzzled one to a look of surprise. When this relationship started it had been with Static, not Virgil, and he had honestly thought that Static had slept with other people before, or at least with Gear. He now questioned why Virgil had willingly given up his virginity to a person like him.

"…I've trusted you with my identity, stopped hanging out with my friends because of your possessiveness, gotten in trouble at school and with my family…I was really trying…" HotStreak watched as Virgil's gaze drifted downward and settled on the steering wheel. He hadn't really noticed how much effort Virgil had been putting into their relationship, he had just been doing what he was use to doing whenever he dated somebody, and all that really consisted of was fucking and occasionally complying with his 'bitches' demands. He hadn't known how much this had actually mattered to Virgil.

"I guess I'm just a moron." Virgil said as the tears that had built up in his eyes finally overflowed and rolled down his cheeks. It was then that HotStreak realized how much he fucked up. Virgil had been the first person to stick with him like this, the first person to continuously put up with not only his temper but his jealousy and possessive attitude as well. The younger teen had even stayed faithful to him, which was more than most of the people he had dated had done.

"Virgil…" HotStreak started as he leaned over and pulled the other teen into a tight embrace, surprising Virgil and stopping his tears. HotStreak had never been willing to do any of the 'unmanly' things that dating people did, hugging being one of them. "I'm the moron."

The ebony teen pulled back to look at HotStreak. This was even more of a surprise to him, seeing as how HotStreak had always been quite full of himself and would never put blame on himself. "Just…give me another chance." The older teen said as he placed a kiss on the other teen's forehead. "I wont make you regret it this time."

Virgil's expression softened as a blush formed on his tear stained face. He knew that he had already given HotStreak more than enough chances and that he'd put up with more than most people would. But there was another thing he knew, it was the reason he hadn't left HotStreak earlier, and that was the fact that he'd grown to love the pyro-teen. He'd heard HotStreak say that things wouldn't happen again when he messed up, but this time was different. This time he didn't have to convince himself that HotStreak ment what he said. This time he knew.

Quietly, Virgil nestled into the other teens arms, resting his head in the crook of HotStreak's neck. A soft smile appeared on the redhead's face as he pulled Virgil onto his lap and held him close. After a few minutes the ebony teen tilted his head up and placed a kiss on the others cheek. "Okay.


End file.
